Your Turn
by nightwalker21492
Summary: Bruce/Batman always knew there would be something he couldn't overcome. And he has a backup plan for such an occasion. Rating may change. Jim Gordon/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Your Turn**

**

* * *

**

Batman always knew there would be something he couldn't overcome. And he has a backup plan for such an occasion.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first Batman/Dark Knight fic. Let me know what you think and if I should continue or leave it as a one shot.**

* * *

Jim Gordon stared down at the lifeless body of Batman. Forty minutes earlier his SWAT team had entered the building at the insistence of the Mayor and against Gordon's wish. Had they waited, Batman would still be alive instead of full of bullets laying motionless on the ground.

His hand shot out and wrapped around the wrist of one of his officers. "What are you doing?" he snapped.

The officer looked at him. "Unmasking him, Sir. We deserve to know who this was."

"It stays on."

The officers on the scene looked at Gordon with confusion. "But, Commissioner, he's a cop killer."

"It stays on!" Gordon yelled.

"With all due respect, Commissioner…" another officer started.

"It was a cover up!" Gordon yelled, spinning around to face the officer. "He never killed anyone! It was Harvey Dent who killed those people!"

The officers around him stared wide eyed at Commissioner Gordon. "Sir, why would he take the fall for murders he didn't commit?"

"Because Gotham needed a hero with a face. Harvey Dent was supposed to be that hero."

"Commissioner…"

"It stays on." Gordon said quietly, falling to his knees beside The Dark Knight.

The Mayor, who had been silent through all this, stared down wide eyed at Gordon and The Batman. He had okayed the kill on Batman. The last hope for Gotham was dead, and it was his fault. _This isn't going to go well with the voters._ He thought to himself. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, and opened his eyes again.

The Mayor nodded in agreement with Gordon. "It stays on."

* * *

Gordon stared at the beer in front of him. Batman had told him during the fiasco with Dent that if anything happened to him, to find Riley Susco. He had given him a sealed envelope and told him to give it to her. It wasn't signed but he assured Jim that Riley would know who it was from. Now here he was, sitting at the bar that Riley Susco was heard to work at, the letter sitting safely in his pocket.

"Can I get you anything else?" The bartender asked.

Gordon looked up, his eyes red from the unshed tears. "Could you tell Riley Susco I'm here to talk to 'em?"

"Sure thing, Commish." The bartender vanished into the back room for a moment before coming back out and walking over to him again. "She'll be right out."

_She? _Gordon thought. Riley was a she? He shrugged it off and took a sip of his beer. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a young girl with black hair, wearing a waitress apron, walk out of the back room. Looking around, her eyes landed on him and she walked over to him. Leaning on the bar she smiled at him.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Gordon?" she asked kindly.

Gordon reached into his pocket and too out the envelope. He handed it to her with a frown. "A mutual friend asked me to give you this if anything ever happened."

Her smile faltered and she took the envelope, ripping it open and pulling out the tri-folded letter. Opening it, her face paled and she visibly tensed. Gordon furrowed his brow and gently took the letter from her hands. She snatched it back and folded it up before sticking it in her pocket and excusing herself, but Gordon had clearly read what was written on the paper. Two words. That was all that was written. He watched Riley disappear into the back and he smiled gently as her black hair flowed behind her. Maybe Gotham still had a chance.

* * *

Riley left work early. Getting out of the taxi, she walked up the steps of Wayne Manner, the letter held tightly in her hand. She continued to knock on the door until Alfred, who she hadn't seen for two years, answered the door. Seeing her, Alfred paled but nodded at her stiffly and allowed her entry to the house. She handed him the letter and walked in. Unfolding the letter, Alfred read the words, written in Bruce Wayne's handwriting, centered in the middle of the page;

**_Your Turn._**


	2. Chapter 2

Your Turn

**

* * *

**

Batman always knew there would be something he couldn't overcome. And he has a backup plan for such an occasion.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

* * *

"What are we going to tell the press?" Riley asked Alfred.

Alfred rubbed his temples. "I'm not sure. But if it gets out that Batman is dead, and we don't report Bruce's death, we'll be in trouble. I for one, would not like to get on the bad side of Commissioner Gordon."

"I have to go talk to him. See if he'll keep Batman's death out of the paper. If the press finds out it was Bruce all along, Wayne Corp. is going to go under." Riley said and started towards the door.

"You can't tell him that you knew it was Bruce. They had a warrant out for Batman. If you reveal that you knew who Batman was, they'll arrest you for helping him." Alfred said grabbed her arm.

"He won't arrest me, Alfred. If he was going to do that, he would have arrested me at work." Riley said, pulling away and pulling on her jacket. "I'll be back later. And make sure you tell Lucius Fox." she added and headed out the door.

* * *

Gordon nodded to the officers he passed and entered his office. Closing the door behind him and tensed a bit. "Can I help you?" he asked, seeing that someone was standing with their back to him, looking out the window.

Riley turned around, her hands in her pockets. "I sure hope so."

"Ms. Susco. What brings you here?" Gordon asked, taking a seat at his desk and motioning for her to sit as well.

"I've come to ask for a favor." she said, sitting down.

"Which would be what?" Gordon asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I need you to keep the fact that Batman is dead out of the papers." she said and took a deep breath. "At least for a few months."

Gordon leaned back in his chair. "And why would I do that?"

Riley sighed and stood up. Walking over to the door, she made sure no one was out in the hall and locked the door, then walked over to the windows and closed the curtains. Gordon watched her curiously, wondering what she was up to. When she returned back to her seat, she crossed one leg over the other and clasped her hands together. He was suddenly reminded of when Bruce Wayne would visit his office to discuss donating money to MC.

She sat up straight and looked him in the eyes, knowing she could trust him if Bruce had trusted him. "If you announce his death at the same time as the man-behind-the-mask, Wayne Corp. will go under."

Gordon froze. _Wayne Corp? _He sat up and rested his arms on his desk, lowering his head. "Why would it go under?" he asked, needing to be 100% sure.

_Trust him. _Said the voice in her head. "Look at the man behind the mask, Commissioner. But please, don't let anyone know about it. You may be ready to learn who the Dark Knight is, but Gotham isn't. It may never be. Keep Batman's death a secret for a while. For the city's sake. " She said and stood up, leaving without another word.

* * *

Gordon stood with his hands in his pockets, staring at the large body cooler. He had made it clear that no one was to unmask The Dark Knight. And to make sure that didn't happen, he had placed a large lock on the cooler preserving the body until autopsy. Taking the key out of his pocket, he unlocked it, opened the door and pulled out the tray. Gordon pulled back the sheet, revealing Gotham's Dark Knight infamous mask.

Taking a deep breath, Gordon slowly began to peel back the cowl. Once it was off, he stepped back, dropping the mask in shock. Bruce Wayne lay motionless on the slab, the black paint around his eyes smeared from the removal of the mask. Covering his mouth with a hand, he leaned against the wall, using it for support. Bruce Wayne, Prince of Gotham, sole heir to the Wayne fortune, supporter of himself and Mayor Garcia, and the only reason MC was still up and running, was dead. Shot down by the people he tried so hard to protect, in both the light and dark.

Squeezing his eyes closed, he took a deep breath and pulled out his phone. Calling Stephens, the only officer on the force he completely trusted, he told him to meet him outside the morgue immediately. A few moments later, Gordon met Stephens outside in the hallway and rushed him into the morgue.

"Commissioner, what's going on?"

Gordon locked the door. "We need to move this body to another slab." Gordon said, pulling out Batman's slab again.

"Oh my god…is..is that who…who I think it is?" Stephens asked with wide eyes.

Gordon nodded. "Yes. We need to move him to a new slab. Give him a new toe tag and redo the paper work."

"But…what happened?" Stephens asked, still not looking away.

Gordon held up the mask. "We need to hide Batman's death for a few months." he said and grabbed a pair of medical gloves.

Stephens grabbed a pair and pulled them on. "What?"

Gordon looked at Stephens across Bruce's body. "If we announce Batman's death at the same time as Bruce's, everyone is going to figure out that Bruce Wayne was Batman and Wayne Corp. will go under. Now help me."

"Sir, what are we going to do when it comes time to bury?" Stephens asked as they carried Bruce's body to an empty slab.

"Bury him as Bruce Wayne. In a few months, we'll bury an empty casket as Batman. And with any luck, Batman's identity will remain hidden." Adding a new toe tag, they closed Bruce's slab and relocked Batman's. Gordon looked at Stephens. "Forever."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Let me know what you guys think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Your Turn**

**

* * *

****Chapter Three**

Batman always knew there would be something he couldn't overcome. And he has a backup plan for such an occasion.

* * *

Riley dragged herself into bed, still in her armor and stared at the ceiling. It had been a few months since Bruce had died. She knew that Bruce had trained her to take care of Gotham if something ever happened to him, but what she hadn't been expecting was to be given possession of the entire Wayne fortune, including Wayne Corp, granted that she keep donating to MC, which she had no problem with.

Groaning when she heard a knock on her door, she grabbed a pillow and covered her face. "Miss Susco? Are you alright?" came Alfred's voice.

"I'm just peachy, Alfred." came her mumbled reply.

She listened to Alfred walk away a few moment later and sighed. Rolling over she got out of bed and walked over to a large window. Leaning her forehead against it, she watched as the sun became to show itself over the buildings of Gotham. A few months ago she was a college drop out and waitress at a bar, living in a small apartment. Now, here she was, at the age of 22, a billionaire with enough money that could feed the world, and Gotham's newest Dark Knight, living in the most outrageous house she could ever imagine, that sat atop Gotham's highest hill and overlooked the entire city. It was at this moment, when she wondered how people hadn't figure it out that Bruce Wayne had been Batman. Always watching over them; Whether it was literally, or with all the equipment he bought for MC.

Sighing, she pushed herself away from the glass and pressed a button on her night stand. The curtains closed and she began to disassemble her armor. Finished and sore, she stored them back in their holding case and locked it, then made her way to her privet bathroom. After standing in the shower until the water ran cold, Riley climbed into bed, wishing that when she woke up, this would all be a dream.

* * *

Gordon re-read the articles on the front page of the morning paper. The first was announcing Batman's death. The second was announcing that his death was fake and he was still out running around. The third, however, announced that Batman really was dead, and there was a new Dark Knight on the rise. Someone that Batman had trained himself. Sighing, he threw the paper away and rubbed his temples. He hated the press. How they could figure things out in this town so quickly was beyond him, but he didn't like it.

Standing up, he grabbed his coat and pulled it on as he walked out of his office. He nodded his way through 'hellos' and 'good-mornings', then walked out of the building. He needed air. Twenty minutes later, he found himself standing in front of Bruce Wayne's grave. His hands in his pockets, he stared silently at the grave that sat directly in the sunlight at all times during the day.

_**Bruce Wayne  
**__**1983 - 2011  
**__**Gotham City's White Knight  
**__**R.I.P**_

Gordon shook his head. 28 years old. 28, and in the past few years, he had done more for Gotham than anyone who ever lived there, including himself. 28 years old. He was much too young to go like that. Too young to go, period. Closing his eyes, he tried to face the guilt of letting the SWAT team go in.

"It wasn't your fault, you know."

Gordon looked behind him to see Riley Susco leaning against a tree, her hands shoved in the pockets of her jeans. "Rough night?" he asked, noticing the covered-up bruises on her face and slight limp.

She stared at him, ignoring his question and made her way over to his side. "It wasn't your fault, Commissioner." she repeated.

"Yes it is. It was my SWAT team that did this to him."

"But it was Mayor Garcia that sent them in. You told them not to." Riley said glaring at him.

Gordon nodded lightly and after a few moments of silence, the two of them walked towards a large Oak tree a few graves away. Stopping, they stood in front of another grave. A fresh grave.

_**Batman  
**__**? - 2011  
**__**Gotham City's Dark Knight  
**__**R.I.P**_

"Don't you think people are going to put it together?" Riley asked, reading the inscription.

"No. Those who visit Batman's grave never visit Bruce Wayne's. And those who visit Bruce Wayne's grave never visit Batman's. There's really only five people who know." Gordon said.

Riley nodded silently. _Five people? Herself, Alfred, Lucius and Gordon. That was four. Who was the fifth?_ Suspicion flared and she bit her lip to keep from asking. _Trust him. _Said the voice in her head again. Looking over, Gordon noticed the look on her face and as if reading her mind, he said;

"Stephens is the fifth person who knows. You can trust him." Gordon said, looking at the young girl. "He doesn't know about you though."

Riley looked away from the grave and at him. "And what is there to know about me, Commissioner?"

Gordon's smile was hidden behind his mustache. "That you're the newest Dark Knight."

Riley cocked her head to the side and pushed back the smile that wanted desperately to show itself. Putting on a mask of confusion, she furrowed her brow. "What are you talking about?"

Gordon's smile faltered. He was sure he saw the words 'Your Turn' on the letter that day. Why was she trying to hide it? Did she not trust him? "You don't have to try to hide it from me, Miss. Susco. You can trust me."

"I'm sure I can. But I haven't a clue what you're talking about, Commissioner." she said.

Gordon watched her. She held no signs of a liar. Perhaps he was wrong in his thinking. Or perhaps she had learned how to fake it, like Bruce had for so many years. he more than likely was the one who taught her to fight. Why wouldn't he teach her to keep up appearences as well? He nodded lightly, giving her a suspicious look then looked back at the grave. "Just friends, the two of you were then?"

Riley looked back at the grave. _TRUST HIM. _Said the voice in her head but she ignored it. "Yes." she said, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Just friends."


	4. Chapter 4

Your Turn

**

* * *

**

Batman always knew there would be something he couldn't overcome. And he has a backup plan for such an occasion.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

* * *

There had to be a reason. A connection that Gordon hadn't seen yet.

Gordon went through the files and newspaper clippings that he had pulled out a week ago. _Just friends. _That's what Riley had said, but he knew there had to be more to it. Why else would he leave everything to her? Why would he give her a letter that only said 'Your turn'. There had to be more to it than just being friends. And whether she was ready to tell him or not, he already knew that she was the new Dark Knight. Furrowing his brow, he rubbed his temples. There had to be a reason Bruce had picked her.

As far as he could tell, they had no connections. None of the same friends. No family members that even knew each other. They didn't go to school together. They lived on opposite sides of the city. Bruce was one of the richest men in the world. Riley was a waitress at a bar living off tips. They were complete opposites. Why had Bruce picked her? There _had_ to be a reason. Something. _Anything. _

Gordon leaned back in his chair and ran his hands over his face. There was a knock on his door and Stephens poked his head through. "Coffee?" he asked and Gordon nodded.

Stephens walked in, closing the door behind him. He walked over and sat on the opposite side of Gordon's desk, handing him his coffee. Taking a sip of his, he picked up a picture of Bruce.

"It's a shame. Why Garcia was so set on taking him down, I'll never understand." Stephens said, shaking his head and putting the picture back on the Commissioner's desk. "What all this about?" he asked, motioning towards the files.

"Trying to find a connection." Gordon said, taking a sip of coffee.

"Connection? Between what?"

Gordon looked at Stephens over the rim of his glasses. He got up and locked the door, then returned to his desk. "A connection between Bruce and…" he licked his lips. "Riley Susco."

"Riley Susco? The girl that inherited the Wayne fortune?" Gordon nodded. "Why?"

Gordon leaned back in his chair again and stared at the papers spread across his desk. "Bruce Wayne was Batman. We both know that. And Riley Susco, well she's…" Gordon trailed off.

Stephens sat forward, leaning on the desk. "The new Dark Knight…people have been saying that it's a woman now. Do you think its Riley Susco?"

"I know it is. I just…I can't find a connection. They're complete opposites. I don't understand why Bruce would choose her."

Stephens leaned forward and picked up a picture of Riley. "This is Riley Susco?" Gordon nodded, looking through some newspaper clippings. "I remember her. Course she was going by Miley Wayne, then. Hair is a different color though. Different eye color as well, but the face is the same. When did she change her name?"

Gordon's head shot up. "What?"

"My first year on the force, when I was hired as your partner. You don't remember her?" Stephens whistled lightly. "One hell of a childhood."

Gordon stared at him, wide eyed. "What?"

Stephens put down the picture. "We were constantly arresting her. Almost every week. Then all of a sudden, she turned her life around."

"I don't remember." Gordon pulled out a tape recorder and hit play, setting on the desk between them. "Tell me everything you remember about the last time we arrested her."

Stephens nodded. "It was my first year on the force…"

_

* * *

_

Miley sat slouched in the plastic chair beside Detective Stephen's desk. Him and Gordon talked over at his desk, looking over at her every few moments. Reaching up to wipe some hair out of her face, her hand stopped suddenly and she looked down. She had forgotten she was cuffed to the chair. Sighing, she slouched even more.

"_Your cousin is on his way, Miss Wayne." Stephens said as he and Gordon walked over to the desk. _

"_Should be here any minute." said Gordon._

_Miley stared past them, not saying a word, a look of anger upon her face. To say she was angry, was an understatement. She was PISSED. And a bit drunk. And was all her parents' fault. Why did they have to go and get themselves killed? It wasn't fair. _

"_You know I'm getting really tired of bailing your ass out of jail." _

_Gordon, Stephens and Miley looked up to see Bruce Wayne walking towards them. "Mr. Wayne, we have to stop meeting like this." Gordon said, shaking his hand._

"_Yeah, I know." he said angrily, glancing at Miley, who shifted uncomfortably under his stare. _

"_Come on, there's some paperwork you need to sign." Gordon said._

"_How much is bail this time?" Bruce asked, reading over the paperwork._

"_$1500."_

_Bruce's head shot up. "What?" _

"_And that's without adding other charges." Gordon said grimly. _

"_What the hell did she do?" Bruce asked, ripping the check from his check book._

"_Underage drinking. Not to mention the fight she started in a club that she snuck into with a fake I.D. Any idea where she could have gotten it?" _

_Bruce shook his head and looked over at her. "Things have been getting worse since her parents died. She's already been kicked out of every school I send her to. And others that I send an application to reject her immediately. I don't know what to do anymore."_

_Gordon patted Bruce's shoulder. "Give it time, Mr. Wayne. I remember when your parents died. You acted out as well."_

"_I was never as bad as her though, Detective." Bruce said and walked over to Miley. "We're defiantly having a talk when we get home." he told her as Stephen's took the cuffs off her._

"_Save it. I don't need another lecture." she said and started past him. _

_Bruce grabbed her arm. "Obviously you do if you're out drinking and starting fights."_

"_I'm only living with you because I have to. Once I'm 18, I receive my inheritance and I'm leaving this hellhole of a city." she said and pulled her arm from him and started towards the exit._

_Gordon and Stephens, along with a few other officers watched the argument play out. Bruce grabbed her shoulders and glared at her. _

"_You don't think I wanted to do that when my parents were killed? Miley, I know what you're going through. And the road you're going down isn't going to end well. I underst…"_

"_Don't!" Miley yelled pushing him away. "Don't tell me you understand because you don't. I would LOVE to give all this up and have some control of my life but I'm not like you, Bruce!" _

"_Miley, its your life. YOU control it. And what do you mean you're not like me?" _

"_You…You're all about control! You have no idea what it's like on the other side! When nothing is in control. When nothing makes sense! There's just pain and hate and nothing you do means anything!" _

_Bruce watched her now, all anger gone. "Miley…"_

_She held a hand up and backed towards the door when he took a few steps towards her. "Don't. Just…don't." she said and walked out of the building. _

_Gordon and Stephens watched as Bruce's shoulders slumped. Sighing, he offered some apologetic looks to some of the officers and walked out of the building after her…_

* * *

"After that, she seemed to have turned her life around because she hasn't been in trouble with the law since." Stephens said.

Gordon hit the stop button on the recorder and leaned back in his chair. "I remember now. But why would she change her life around all of a sudden after that?"

"Well you said that she knew about Bruce being Batman. And you said that she's the new Dark Knight. Maybe he told her that night."

A light bulb turned on in his mind. "He must have. He must have told her and started training her. That's what turned her life around."

"Why would she change her name though?" Stephens asked, picking up the picture of Riley again.

"Protection. If people couldn't connect her to Bruce or Batman, then the threat against her life would be nearly gone."

"Why would he train her and then have nothing to do with her?"

"Back up. Bruce wasn't a stupid man, Stephens. Far from it. He trained her because he knew something would happen to him one day. He trained her to take his place." Gordon picked up a picture of Bruce. "He passed the city from one Knight to another."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think :) Reviews make me write!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Your Turn**

**Batman always knew there would be something he couldn't overcome. And he has a backup plan for such an occasion. **

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Gordon had to talk to Riley. Checking his watch, he realized it was almost 5 in the morning but this couldn't wait. He had to be 100% sure. He didn't know why. I guess it was because he needed to make sure he could trust her. Or to make sure she trusted him. He wasn't sure which one. Pulling up to the gates, he got out of his car and hit the red buzzer button on the intercom. He hit it a few more times until Alfred's voice came through.

"Wayne Residence."

"It's Commissioner Gordon. I need to speak with Miss. Susco." he said.

"With all due respect sir, it's 5 in the morning."

"I'm aware of the time." he replied. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he looked around. Off in the distance he heard a motorcycle. Finally seeing it, he watched as it made its way across the property, seemingly coming out of no where. Squinting his eyes, he saw the flapping of a cape.

"I'm sorry sir, but Miss. Susco is…sleeping, at the moment."

He continued to watch the large motorcycle and as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished. He looked towards the city, and saw that the sun was beginning to rise. A smile touched his lips. He hit the red button again.

"Why don't you check again."

* * *

Gordon stood in the large living room, his hands in his pockets, staring out over the city. He smiled lightly, watching the sun begin to peek over the outline of Gotham.

"So what brings you here so early, Commissioner?"

Gordon turned to see Riley walking down the stairs with a slight limp. She was wearing black yoga pants and a white tank top. Both of which did nothing to cover her belly button, which Gordon noticed was pierced with a diamond bat. _Bat? _Gordon smirked. _Figures. _

"Sir?" she asked, pulling her hair up into a pony-tail.

Gordon snapped out of his thoughts. "Right. I needed to have a word with you. You said you and Bruce were just friends."

"Yes, we were. I wasn't expecting him to leave me everything. We weren't even that close of friends if you ask me." Riley said walking towards the kitchen.

Gordon followed her. "I see. Too bad you're lying." he said.

"Excuse me?" Riley grabbed a bag of coffee and began scooping it out.

"I said it's too bad you're lying." Gordon repeated and leaned against the counter, his arms folded over his chest.

"And what would I be lying about?" she asked calmly as she turned on the coffee maker.

"Basically everything you've told me since I met you." Gordon smiled beneath his mustache. She was so much like Bruce. How had he not noticed it? There was no way someone could teach that kind of acting and facade. It was in her blood, knowing how to cover things up.

Riley grabbed two coffee cups and he noticed a large bruise showing through the back of her shirt that he hadn't noticed before in the dim lights of the living room. But with the florescent kitchen lights, it was quite visible. She winced a bit and put the cups down on the counter.

"Oh I haven't lied about _everything_, Commissioner." she said, walking to the fridge. "Cream?" she asked, obviously not worried about his questions or him showing up at 5 in the morning.

"No thanks…_Miley_." Riley paused for a moment before closing the fridge and walking back to the coffee maker. "That's your real name, isn't it? Miley Wayne."

"No."

"Don't lie to me, Miley. And you two weren't only friends. You were cousins."

"_Don't _call me Miley. My name is not _Miley._" She ground out through clenched teeth.

After a few moments in which, Riley prepared their coffees, Gordon spoke again. "Why did you change your entire life, Riley?"

_Trust him. _Said the voice. Riley sighed. "Yes, I was born Miley Wayne, but when my parents were killed, I came here and lived with Bruce until I was 18." Riley said and walked into the living room. Gordon followed her out of the kitchen and out onto a balcony, where they watched Gotham.

"By then, he had told me about being Batman and trained me as his back up incase anything happened. To keep me safe, he made me change my name. But I didn't lie about us not being close. After I changed my name we only spoke a few times a year so I really was surprised when he left me everything." she said softly, staring at the outlines of the city. "I expect it was only because I'm the last Wayne."

"So, changing your entire life, was just for, protection?" Gordon asked.

"And a way to run away from my past. And since you figured out who I really am, I'm guessing you remember my record." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Actually, I didn't realize it was you until Stephens told me of the last time we arrested you. Underage drinking and starting fights." He said, his smile hiding beneath his mustache.

Riley smiled behind her coffee cup. "No idea what you're talking about." she said.

Gordon rolled his eyes. "Of course not."

Riley's smile faltered. "I think it was mostly a way for Bruce to run away from his past, though."

"What do you mean?"

"He was the face of Wayne Corp. Commissioner. Having to bail me out of jail multiple times a week…it was an embarrassment to the family name." She mumbled sadly, finally letting down her guard completely. "With me out of the way, it was easier for him to focus on everything he had to do."

Gordon watched her as she stared over the city, much like Bruce used to do at one of his parties, the same haunting look in her eyes. The haunting look of someone who had to grow up too fast. Who'd seen enough heartache to last them the rest of their life. Watching her, he was reminded of the girl he had seen at the crime scene. It was just like the scene of Bruce Wayne's. Parents shot down, child left behind.

Thinking back now, he realized that Riley and Bruce were more alike than either of them believed. While they both held tight to the strong, vigilante role, beneath the armor and black cowl, beneath the masks of confidence and acts of the carefree billionaire, they were still both fragile, broken, children. Whether they wanted to admit it or not.

Looking back over the city, he licked his lips. "From what I remember, he was never embarrassed by you. Just worried."

Riley let out a small scoff. "Yeah, that's why he always refused to talk to me and sent me away. Face it, he didn't give a crap about me. He did all this to get me out of his life."

Gordon looked at the black haired girl standing beside him. "Believe it or not, he saved you, Riley. He taught you everything to give you control over your life again." He said a bit more roughly than he meant to.

Gordon placed a hand over hers, that sat on the railing and squeezed it gently. "Just because he didn't talk to you, doesn't mean he didn't care about you. He loved you greatly, Riley. If he didn't, he wouldn't have taken you in after your parents were killed. He wouldn't have spent thousands of dollars bailing you out every week. He wouldn't have trusted you to keep his secret. And he wouldn't have trained you if he didn't believe that you could do this."

Riley looked down at their joined hands. Pulling her hand away, she stared back at the city. Licking her lips, she closed her eyes as the wind began to blow lightly and tears that she had been holding back since her parents were killed finally came rolling down.

"I miss him, Jim." she said, looking at him with watery eyes and tears staining her cheeks.

Gordon's heart began to ache and he watched the tears dissolve the make-up covering the bruises on her face. Reaching over, he pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around him, their coffee mugs left forgotten on the railing. He felt a sob roll through her tiny body and he amazed him how this tiny woman in his arms had taken the Dark Knight's place without a second thought and without any falter in fighting skills. She knew all his moves. And because of her small stature, she was faster and the criminals never knew what hit them until it was too late. Tightening his arms around her, he let her cry, wondering how long it had been since the last time she broke down like this.

* * *

Alfred and Lucius watched from an upstairs window as Riley cried. Sighing they looked at each other and back down. Footsteps echoed in the empty room, stopping behind them in the shadows.

"This isn't right." Said Alfred.

"She's strong. She'll be okay." came a voice from the shadows.

"Look at her." Lucius said, turning to the shadows the man was hiding in and pointing down at Riley and Gordon. "Does she look alright?"

"She's too young for this." Alfred added.

Sighing, Bruce stepped out of the shadows and walked over to the window. His hands in his pockets, he watched Riley cry. "She needs this."


	6. Chapter 6

**Your Turn**

**Batman always knew there would be something he couldn't overcome. And he has a backup plan for such an occasion. **

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Riley stood at the hallway railing, watching the hundred-plus guests walk around and talk in her large party room that overlooked the city. Swallowing the lump that formed in her throat, she tried to summon up her courage. Jumping from buildings and fighting the criminals of Gotham was easy compared to this. _This…_THIS was a benefit party for MC. Her first party since she took control over Wayne Corp. Taking a deep breath, she smoothed out her silver dress for what seemed like the thousandth time that night, and began her decent down the staircase. Reaching the last few steps people turned to see her and began clapping. She hid her confusion, never knowing why they clapped. Was it just because she was rich? Hiding her annoyance under a smile and soft nods, she took a flute of champagne from Alfred's tray as he walked up to her and everyone went back to talking.

"You look lovely, Miss." Alfred said.

Riley smiled lightly. "Thank you, Alfred." she said distractedly.

"Everything alright, Miss?" he asked.

"Just a bit nervous. This is my first benefit since I was what? 17, 18?" She took a deep breath and smiled at a few people as they passed. "I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to do anymore."

Alfred gave her a supportive smile. "It's like riding a bike, Miss. Just smile and nod."

"And drink." she added, finishing down her champagne and placing the empty glass on his tray, then taking another.

"Not too much, Miss." he said with a knowing smile and wandered off into the crowd of party guests.

* * *

Bruce watched Riley on the computer screen. She looked beautiful and he smiled. She had defiantly grown up since they had parted ways when she was 18. True, she was only a few years older, but she had been through a lot. He furrowed his brow as she grabbed another drink. She seemed to be drinking…a lot.

"I'm sure she's just nervous." Lucius said from the seat beside Bruce. "Remember how you were your first benefit on your own?"

Bruce nodded. "Yeah, but at least I stayed sober." he sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe she's not ready for this yet."

"Now you listen to me?" Lucius said in half annoyance and half amusement.

* * *

Riley maneuvered her way through the crowd, offering kind smiles and nods, occasionally getting pulled into a conversation that she cared very little about. This benefit was for MC, yet she hadn't seen Commissioner Gordon yet and she began to wonder if he had even showed up. Finally breaking from the large group, she grabbed another flute of champagne and drank half of it down right away.

"I've been here about a half hour and you've had about two bottles of champagne." said Gordon's voice from behind her, as she drank down the rest.

Riley turned around to see Jim Gordon, holding two flutes of champagne. She placed her empty glass on a nearby table and took the glass that he offered her.

"You certainly can hold your liquor though." he said, smiling.

Riley smiled a real smile for the first time that night. "I'm just nervous." she said as they walked out onto the balcony.

"At least you're drinking legally now." His mustache moved and she knew that he was smiling.

Riley nudged him lightly with her shoulder and they stood at the railing. Watching him out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that he looked rather elegant in a tuxedo. Glancing down she stepped a bit closer to his side and wrapped her fingers around his. Gordon broke his watch on the city and looked down at her with curious eyes.

"Thank you. I wouldn't have made it this far without your support, Commissioner."

Gordon smiled and gently squeezed her hand. "I'll always be there for the Dark Knight." Riley nudged him again, a smile playing on her lips. "Masked and unmasked."

Riley smiled and leaned up, brushing her lips against his, then laid her head on his shoulder. Gordon swallowed and put down his glass, then reached and gently took hers out of her hand. She looked up at him curiously and he licked his lips.

"I think you've had too much to drink, Ms. Susco." He said, dumping the rest of her drink off the balcony and putting down the empty glass.

When he tried to walk her back inside, Riley placed an arm on his forearm and he stopped. Leaning up, she kissed him again. Gordon froze for a moment before he gave in and kissed her back until he gained control of his senses again and broke it, stepping away from her. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes to look at her.

"You've had too much to drink." He said, hoping she wouldn't notice his arousal.

Riley took a deep breath and blinked a few times. Standing up a bit taller, she nodded sharply. "Sorry." she mumbled and walked back into the party.

* * *

Bruce sighed and turned off the monitor. "She hasn't changed. At all. She's still the same irrespirable kid she's always been." He said standing up and pacing.

"Bruce, you know that isn't true." Lucius said.

"How is it not true? She got drunk and hit on the Commissioner!" Bruce said, pointing at the blank screen. "She's the same as she was when she was a teenager. Hell, she got arrested a few times on _purpose _so she could see him." he said in annoyance. "Why would she be any different now?" he asked, his voice soaked in sarcasm.

"Then why did you have me tell her she needed to throw a benefit if you thought that?" Lucius asked.

"I didn't think it before! I thought she was ready, but obviously, she isn't!"

"She's done amazing things for Gotham, Master Wayne." said Alfred from the doorway.

"That's true." said Lucius. "And I believe you've gotten drunk at a few parties and jumped into bed with someone random. All she did was kiss someone she's known most of her life."

"You can't judge her entire performance on one incident, Master Wayne." Alfred said.

Bruce stood with his hands on his hips and stared at the floor in aggravation. _Why did they have to be right? Again. _Sighing, he sat back down and turned on the monitor. Lucius stood up and straightened his tux jacket.

"I should get back to the party." he said and patted Bruce on the shoulder. "Give her time." he said and left.

Alfred handed Bruce a glass of champagne. "Alfred," Bruce said as his friend turned away to leave. "Do you think she's ready?"

"It's a lot of responsibility you're forcing upon her shoulders."

"I'm aware of that." he said turning the computer chair to look at Alfred. "Do you think she's ready?"

Alfred sighed. "As I said before, no, I don't believe she's ready." Alfred said and turned to leave again, but stopped when he reached the door. "I don't believe either of you are ready for this, Master Wayne."

"What do you mean?"

Alfred kept his back to him, his head hanging. "I don't believe she's ready for all this responsibility and power. And I don't believe you're ready to give it up."

"I'm more than ready to give it up, Alfred."

The butler turned and looked at the younger man with sad eyes. He shook his head gently. "No, Master Wayne, you're not. You once said that Gotham will always need Batman. And I believe, that as much as Gotham needs Batman, you as well, need him."

"Alfred…"

The older man held up a hand and silenced Bruce. "Do not tell me that I'm wrong. You know that I'm right." He lowered his hand. "_Neither_ of you are ready for this."


	7. Chapter 7

**Your Turn**

**Batman always knew there would be something he couldn't overcome. And he has a backup plan for such an occasion. **

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Riley groaned and pulled the blankets over her head. She stayed like that for about 5 minutes until she realized that the ringing she was hearing was actually her alarm clock. Groaning again, she threw a pillow at it, effectively knocking it down off the nightstand and onto the ground. The sound of her phone ringing reached her ears and she growled lightly, pushing herself up with her arms. Reaching for it, she fell out of bed in a mess of blankets and pillows and let out a frustrated scream. The ringing continued, now muffled by the amount of bed coverings.

There was a light knocking on her bedroom door. "Are you alright, Miss?" came Alfred's voice.

His answer was a muffled groan and he opened the door to see her on the ground beside her bed, tangled in the makings of her bed. Had he not seen her hair peeking out from under some of the blankets, he never would have known she was there. Holding back a laugh, he settled for a smile and walked over to her. Searching the pile of linen, he finally found her at the bottom, curled into a small ball like a cat.

"Would you like me to cancel your meetings, Miss?" he asked, crouched down beside her.

Riley groaned. "You ever have to cancel meetings for Bruce?"

Alfred licked his lips. "No, Miss."

Riley pulled herself up and walked to her closet. "Then no, I don't want you to cancel the meetings." she said and disappeared into her bathroom.

Alfred shook his head and made the bed and picked up the falling alarm clock before leaving.

* * *

After the meetings at the Mayor's office, Riley decided it was time for some much needed coffee. Telling her driver to head home, she walked down the road towards her favorite coffee house. Making her way through the crowd, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she turned around. She felt as if someone was watching her. Furrowing her brow, she continued on her way, holding the door of the coffee house open for a group of people leaving.

"You're welcome!" she yelled when they walked away without even a nod of thanks.

Rolling her eyes, she walked in and stood in line. "Figured you would have canceled the meetings."

Riley turned to see the Commissioner standing behind her. "Are you following me?" she asked. "'Cause that would be super." she laughed, seeing the slight blush rise in his cheeks.

"Nah, just need some coffee after that meeting."

"I wasn't even paying attention." she said, rubbing her temples as they waited for their orders.

"I noticed. Must be something in the blood, not pay attention at meetings."

Riley swatted his shoulder. "So Bruce didn't pay attention in meetings either?"

"Not really. Usually slept. At least you stayed awake." Gordon smiled at her.

Riley went to hand the money to the cashier, but Gordon beat her to it and she smiled her thanks. Walking over to a table they sat down and drank in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry about last night." she said as they watched the people outside the coffee shop walk around.

Gordon shifted in his seat and took a sip of his coffee. "Its alright. You um, you just had a bit too much to drink, is all."

Riley swallowed and nodded. "Yeah." she said, staring down at her coffee.

"Something wrong?" Gordon asked, looking over at her.

Riley looked up, faking a smile. "Just tired. Didn't get much sleep." She said, then looked up quickly when something in the corner of her eye caught her attention.

"What?" Gordon looked in the direction she was looking but didn't see anything but a crowd of people.

"I thought I just saw…" Riley moved a bit to see through the crowd.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

There. She was sure she saw him that time. There was no mistaking it. It was him. It had to be. Standing up, she ran out of the coffee house. Gordon put down his coffee and followed her out. She ran into the crowd, grabbing the shoulders of men and turning them around, then moving onto the next. Searching frantically, he grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I saw him! I know I did!"

"What? Who?"

"Bruce." she whispered. "I saw him. I know I did."

Gordon stared at her, his hands on her shoulders. "Are you still drunk?"

Riley pushed him away. "No! I am not still drunk! I saw him! I know I did!"

Gordon shook his head and reached for her again. "Calm down. Look around at where you are."

Riley looked around. People were staring at her. Running her hands through her hair, she took a deep breath. Gordon took her by her forearm and led her out of the crowd. "I think you need to go home and rest." he said as he hailed a cab.

* * *

Gordon watched Riley climb the stairs and sighed, his hands in his pockets. Turning to Alfred, he looked the man up and down. He looked oddly calm. He walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"Has she been acting strange? Drinking more?"

"Besides last night you mean?"

"Yeah." Alfred shook his head 'no.' Gordon watched him, furrowing his brow. "Alfred, you know the other night when I showed up? When Riley told me about her and Bruce being cousins?"

"Yes, Commissioner, I remember." he said, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Why did you answer the gate 'Wayne Residence'?"

"Excuse me?"

"When I buzzed you to open the gates. You said 'Wayne Residence' not 'Susco Residence' which is what you should have said since its her property now." Gordon watched Alfred, who remained calm, though his suspicions were on high alert.

"Did I?" Alfred said, shrugging his shoulders lightly. "Habit, I suppose." he said and walked into the kitchen. "Would you like some coffee, sir?"

"No. Thanks." Gordon followed Alfred into the kitchen as he prepared himself some coffee. "Alfred."

"Sir?"

Gordon narrowed his eyes and licked his lips. "Is Bruce Wayne still alive?"


End file.
